Eight Nights Before Christmas
It was only 8 nights until Christmas. At this time of the month, all the mammals of Bunnyburrow and Zootopia were getting prepared fast. Not only by working hard at work right before the holiday, but by also working on the decorations and Christmas shopping. This also applied to the Hopps household. Nick and Judy´s family was getting prepared early so that they could have more free time during the start of the holiday too. Like with every Christmas, Nick and Judy couldn´t wait to spend it with their children. Candles and tinsels were already placed around their countryside home as Judy was finishing decorating it with her eldest daughter Ginnifer. The twin boys Byron and Rich were putting the hyacinth pots on their places too. The babies of the family, Josie, Laverne and Jonathan just played on the couch nearby. It was one of Judy´s first Christmas seasons with her entire family, and she couldn´t be any more pleased. Clad in a beautiful and warm red blouse as well as pants, she felt very cozy at the moment in her home. “There! All the decorations are at their place, with only the tree to go”, Byron said. “Dad´s bringing it soon, so just you wait. Hope he finds a really beautiful one in the woods”, Judy explained to her son while cleaning up the table. Nick was getting a Christmas tree outside with Jason helping him out. Ginnifer brought up a box of ornaments ready for the moment the tree would be brought in. She always loved helping in decorating the Christmas tree every year. “Hey kids, want to come and make some Christmas cookies? I´ve got the dough ready”, Judy told as she went to the kitchen. “Yay!” Ginnifer, Rich and Byron said and went to make them. They made several cookies in the shapes of foxes and bunnies, both mammals who lived happily together in the house as a big family. As the cookies were ready, a loud knock was heard on the door. Judy went to open it as Nick came in with the tree and Jason. “One Christmas tree coming up”, he said merrily as he placed it on the right spot. “Wow, it looks beautiful already. Let´s get the decorations”, his wife went to decorate it with her daughter. After putting all the baubles and snowglobes there, the star was the only thing that was missing. Nick helped them out by putting it on its place. “Now it feels already like Christmas in our home, my dear”, he looked at the tree while holding Judy. As soon as the work was done, the family sat together near the fireside, drinking hot chocolate while Judy sat in Nick´s lap, holding Jonathan and Laverne in her paws. The prey and predator family could see how it was snowing beautifully outside too. “So, kids, what would you like for Christmas? Have you got a wishlist ready?” the rabbit mother asked. “Yes. We wrote it together. Here you go, Mommy”, Ginnifer brought the paper to Judy who read it with Nick. “Hmmm….so you want a new vixen doll, Jason wants new skates and so on… You´ve all got good wishes for Christmas. Especially since you all have been so nice this year, keep up the good work”, Judy smiled warmly at her children after going through all the wishes of her seven children. “And you have been so nice this year too, Carrots”, Nick stole a tiny kiss, which made Judy blush in front of her children. “What are you going to buy for Mom, Dad?” Jason asked Nick. “It´s a secret. But I can already guarantee she is going to love it”, Nick smirked. He always found a way to find a fitting present for the rabbit he loved. Judy was thinking of the same too. He already had a good idea of what to give him this year. As the evening went on, the family kept on having a good time. An annual Christmas special played on TV, which they all watched together. When it was over, it was time for the family to go to sleep. Getting the beds ready after watching a shower, Nick couldn´t help but smile at the direction of the children´s room, where Judy was reading Twas A Night Before Christmas to the children. Every once in a while, she read bedtime stories to her children, and now with a Christmas theme. Spending holiday seasons with his beautiful and wise rabbit wife had always been great, but now that they had a happy family together, Christmases just seemed to get better and better in the fox´s eyes. Especially since Judy´s true nature as a wonderful mother had shown itself during these years. Finally after nursing Jonathan and kissing the other children goodnight, Judy joined Nick in the bedroom too. She brought her youngest kids to sleep in their cradles there before sitting down on her bed. “It´s been so many years since our first Christmas together. I still remember the great new suit and tie you gave me then”, Nick remembered. He still wore that one sometimes as well. “I haven´t forgotten what you gave me that year either. Ever since that day, I´ve known in my heart that you are the perfect person to spend the season of love and giving with. You and my children”, Judy laid herself into the loving arms of her husband. She didn´t know what Nick had in store for her this Christmas, but she couldn´t wait for it to be revealed that day. But whatever she gave to her, it always made her happy, just like with every kind and romantic gesture he showed her in their everyday life. Nick felt the same way. In his heart he had always wished to spend his future holiday seasons like this, with the woman he loved and children of his own. A family holiday with the most important mammals in his life was exactly what he wished for. Both of them had also invited their parents to visit for Christmas, and couldn´t wait to see them again. Mrs. Wilde and Bonnie especially loved Nick and Judy´s children and loved being around them in this humble abode. “Once again, a wonderful year spent with you is coming to an end. It has been great like the other ones”, Judy adjusted her nightgown while being in Nick´s embrace. “Time passes, and you get only more beautiful in my eyes. This married life is a blessing to a fox like me”, the fox said as he stroked Judy´s fur. As Nick was rubbing her furry cheek gently, he noticed something above their bed. “A mistletoe….Did you put it there?” he asked. Judy´s smile turned into a sly and sultry one. “I did, Nick. There couldn´t be a more perfect place for it in this house”, she draped her paws around Nick´s neck. He couldn´t resist as Judy kissed Nick on the lips amorously. “How about an early gift for you, my Santa Fox?” she whispered as she kept on kissing him. “Only if I can return it to a good girl like you”, Nick said after his wife had finished. With only the candles burning in their dark bedroom, Nick and Judy kissed with all the might of the world´s most loving couple underneath the mistletoe. And this wouldn´t be the last kiss they´d share during the holiday season. Nick´s heart was getting more and more full of joy. He was already getting a taste of his very own Christmas paradise, and it wasn´t long until they´d all experience it together. Only eight days to go. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Christmas stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Pre-Christmas stories